Una Segunda Oportunidad
by valen.mesa1
Summary: A veces, más allá de la tristeza y la desesperanza, la vida te brinda una segunda oportunidad. RinHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Hacía un día hermoso en Iwatobi. Un pelinegro abría sus ojos luego de que el sol no le permitiera seguir durmiendo pues éste se colaba a través de las cortinas y le daba justo en la cara. Se giró en la cama con un poco de dificultada pues su cuerpo se encontraba un poco resentido por el "ajetreo" de la noche anterior, encontrándose a cierto chico de cabellera rojiza durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de la apasionada noche que había tenido con ese chico llenaron su mente, provocando que un calor invadiera su cuerpo; avergonzado por la ruta que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Haru decidió tomar un largo baño en la tina para despejar su mente y relajar sus músculos.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, el ojiazul desvió su camino hacia la habitación ubicada justo al lado de la suya. Al asomar su cabeza por la puerta, pudo observar la decoración azul y blanca de la misma, con figuras de animales marinos en las paredes y peluches de éstos mismos. En la esquina del cuarto se hallaba una cuna de madera clara, en la cual había una pequeña personita de cabello rojo sentada, jugando con algunos muñecos, la cual, al acercarse Haru a la cuna, alzó su mirada revelando unos ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar. Una enorme sonrisa brotó de su pequeña boca al ver a Haru y estiró sus pequeños bracitos para que el mayor lo agarrara, dirigiéndose ambos a la tina.

Mientras Sakura pataleaba y jugaba feliz agua pues amaba el agua tanto como su "mamá", éste lo observaba en como su "pequeño milagro" había cambiado su mundo y el de Rin pues se suponía que para cualquier hombre era imposible concebir un bebé pero, debido a una anomalía genética, Haru había podido quedar encinta y el resultado de ello se encontraba allí frente a sus ojos.

45 minutos después, al terminar de tomar su baño, fueron hacia la cocina donde encontraron a Rin haciendo el desayuno. Luego de desayunar, el pelinegro propuso ir al parque del pueblo para poder disfrutar del sol y del día libre de Rin, que trabajaba como policía.

Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía pasarían la mañana jugando y hablando tranquilamente, encontraron que este ya se encontraba repleto de niños con sus padres tomando el sol y divirtiéndose, así que buscaron una banca que estuviera cerca al lago, donde pudieran tener algo de privacidad y donde su bebé pudiera entretenerse viendo a los niños alimentar a los patos.

Haruka sonrió nostálgicamente al observar ese escenario pues le recordaba su infancia, cuando iba a aquel parque junto a sus amigos a alimentar los patos y a pasar el rato simplemente. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su pareja.

\- ¿En qué piensas? Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad

\- Solo recordaba – fue su respuesta

\- ¿quieres contarme?

\- Mph -pensó Haru- cuando era pequeño solía venir todo el tiempo a este parque con Makoto…. Alimentábamos a los patos y jugábamos con otros chicos. Éramos muy felices

\- Hmmp- bufó Rin, quien sentía que la chispa de los celos se encendía en su interior al ver como los ojos de Haru brillaban intensamente al hablar de su infancia con Makoto

\- También recuerdo como Makoto era el que mediaba cuando me enojaba con otros chicos o simplemente no me quería integrar con ellos- continuó sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud en Rin- además muchas veces insistía en meterme al lago con los patos solo para estar cerca del agua y Makoto era quien me detenía aunque luego me enojara con él. Ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que, si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente me hubiera metido en muchos problemas por ser impulsivo y callado, no solo cuando éramos chicos sino también durante nuestra adolescencia.

Molestia, eso era lo que sentía el ojirubí en esos momentos. Entendía que el lazo que su novio y Makoto tenían era muy fuerte pues habían crecido y pasado por muchas cosas juntos mientras que él solo había estado con Haruka por un corto tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos y rabia cuando escuchaba a SU delfín hablar de su mejor amigo de manera tan devota.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste con él?

\- Eh?- al ojiazul le sorprendió oír la ira contenida en la voz de Rin.

\- Eso mismo, si tan feliz te hacía y te cuidaba tanto, ¿por qué no te quedaste con él? –preguntó

\- Rin no es así, yo …- intentó explicar pero fue interrumpido por el otro

\- Escucha Haru, sé perfectamente que no me amas, que para ti solo fuimos, somos y seremos amigos con derechos. También sé que al fin de cuentas te quedaste conmigo porque te enteraste que estabas embarazado y no sabías como lidiar con ello, pero de ahí a que me ames hay una gran diferencia, es algo que nunca sucederá- el pelirrojo trataba de contenerse pero ya era tarde, gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

De repente, un fuerte Plaf! se escuchó en el lugar y se veía a Rin sobándose la mejilla, sorprendido por la bofetada recibida pero, cuando quiso reclamarle a Nanase, vio sus ojos llenos de dolor y decepción.

\- Iré a comprar unas bebidas- logró decir el pelinegro- tu quédate y cuida de Sakura. Volveré pronto.

\- …

Observó a Haru dirigirse hacia la salida del parque sin decir nada más. Mientras observaba a su hijo, que se encontrada absorto mirando a los demás niños ajeno a la discusión de sus padres, el ex nadador de Samezuka reflexionó sobre lo recién ocurrido. En el fondo, sabía que había actuado de manera infantil al exteriorizar sus celos de esa forma pero, con lo obstinado que era, no iba a reconocer su error en voz alta y menos delante de Haruka. También, sabía que el ojiazul lo amaba y que su relación no se basaba solo en lo físico pero odiaba que, el que se suponía era su novio, pusiera unas expresiones tan adorables al hablar de cierto ojiverde, lo que causaba que se sintiera inseguro respecto a su relación.

Fue entonces que recordó la expresión de dolor que había puesto Haru al oír sus palabras y se sintió mal, muy mal por hacer que su amado delfín hiciera ese tipo de expresiones…

Fue entonces que un repentino ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El sonido de un carro frenando abruptamente y luego golpeando contra algo, seguido de un montón de gritos hizo que las personas que se hallaban en el parque corrieran a ver lo que había sucedido.

Rin tuvo que colarse entre la gente que empezaba a armar un corrillo alrededor del lugar de la conmoción. Al llegar al centro de todo sintió como su corazón se detenía:

En la mitad de la calle había un auto de color negro con el parabrisas completamente roto y unos metros más adelante, tirado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre estaba ÉL…. Su Haru.


	2. Chapter 2 No te vayas

**Capítulo 2. No te vayas **

_Flashback Haruka_

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del parque, pensaba en lo ocurrido recientemente con su pareja. No podía (y no quería) creer las palabras dichas por Rin, ese no era él, era como si algún espíritu se hubiera posesionado de su cuerpo para gritarle todo eso. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que Rin siempre había sentido celos hacia Makoto, no es que lo odiara, pero si se comportaba bastante posesivo cuando estaban cerca de Tachibana; por eso mismo, también sabía que lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos no era a causa de lo dicho por Haru en ese momento, sino que era producto de una acumulación de celos que Rin había callado por algún tiempo para no molestar a su novio pero, a pesar de ello, no lo culpaba. Él mismo había creído estar enamorado de su mejor amigo cuando eran jóvenes, más exactamente, en el tiempo posterior al viaje de Rin a Australia. El pelinegro se sentía muy bien al lado del ojiverde, se sentía tranquilo y nada ni nadie podía alterarlo cuando estaban juntos.

No obstante esto cambió cuando Matsuoka regresó de Australia y Haru pudo retomar su amistad con él. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la "atracción" que sentía por Makoto no era sino apego hacia la persona que había cuidado de él por mucho tiempo y, también comprendió, que la única persona que realmente había estado en su mente y su corazón era aquel pelirrojo obsesionado por las competencias. A pesar de su descubrimiento, no estaba en la naturaleza del "delfín" exteriorizar sus sentimientos, mucho menos con Rin, que era todo lo contrario a él. Por lo que no fue sino hasta que el ojirrubí confesó sus sentimientos a su amigo y rival, que empezaron a salir como pareja y no se habían vuelto a separar durante los casi 3 años siguientes.

Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, Haru meditaba sobre la inseguridad que sentía su novio con respecto a sus sentimientos, dándose cuenta que, debido a su personalidad tímida y poco expresiva, habían sido pocas las veces en que le había demostrado a Rin cuanto lo amaba. A pesar de esto, Nanase sabía que debido a la personalidad romántica y sentimental del pelirrojo, éste necesitaba que le hiciera saber sus sentimientos constantemente así que, con esto en mente, procedió a acelerar su paso hacia la tienda o máquina de bebidas más cercanas para poder volver pronto donde su pareja lo esperaba y hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, tan concentrado iba en esto que no se fijó a ambos lados al cruzar la calle así que, lo único que escuchó, fue el sonido de un carro frenando, de repente su mundo daba vueltas sin parar para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Luego de eso, todo fue confusión. Pudo escuchar fue varios gritos y una conmoción que se armaba a su alrededor y con un poco de esfuerzo debido al dolor, el ojiazul logró girar su cabeza para averiguar lo que sucedía y fue ahí que lo vio, Rin colándose entre la gente para llegar hasta donde se suponía que él estaba, notó como sus ojos se posaban sobre su figura y como su rostro mutaba de una expresión confundida a una de sorpresa y luego, horror. Entonces, cayó en una profunda oscuridad.

_Fin flashback _

/

Para Rin fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para, luego de un instante, empezar a avanzar en cámara lenta. Su cerebro aun no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, su amado Haru tirado en el piso desangrándose mientras él se encontraba de pie cerca de él en completo shock. De repente un empujón en su hombro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, alguien se acercaba al pelinegro para ayudarlo lo que generó un debate interno en el ojirrubí ya que, quería acercarse a Haru aun sabiendo que no lo podía ayudar pero por al menos le daría apoyo mientras aparecía algún médico pero, por otro lado, no quería que su hijo, fuera testigo de aquella escena desastrosa ni mucho menos que viera a su "mami" en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, la angustia y desesperación le ganaron la puja y corrió al lado de su amante, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su mano mientras intentaba apretar a Sakura contra su pecho y mencionaba su nombre:

\- Haru! Haru!

Al ver que el delfín no reaccionaba, el miedo se apoderó del pelirrojo que empezó a llorar más fuertemente mientras le gritaba al cuerpo de su amada pareja:

-Haru por favor despierta, te lo ruego! No me dejes, no nos dejes! Perdóname, sé que lo que dije no estaba bien, por favor no mueras! – Quería sacudir el cuerpo del ojiazul para ver si de esta forma él reaccionaba pero sabía que si lo hacía podría generar una lesión irreversible a su cabeza o incluso a su columna.

Súbitamente sintió como su brazo, él que estaba sobre Haruka, era halado por la parte superior intentando ponerlo de pie. Rin se dejó llevar por aquella persona y cuando se giró a ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con su hermana Gou, que lloraba amargamente, y su novio Seijuuro que lo miraba con un gesto de profunda preocupación en su rostro.

\- Que hacen aquí?- preguntó Rin

\- Estábamos de compras cerca de acá cuando sucedió todo, alcanzamos a oír todo el alboroto así que vinimos corriendo. – contó Mikoshiba

\- Onii-chan que ocurrió? –preguntó la pelirroja en medio de las lágrimas

Rin les contó todo lo sucedido esa mañana cuando salieron de casa hacia el parque, incluyendo su discusión sobre Makoto. Al terminar de hablar, Rin lloraba copiosamente de nuevo y sus manos temblaban en demasía por lo que el otro excapitán de Samezuka debió tomar en brazos al pequeño ojiazul que, se mantenía calmado pero miraba con curiosidad como su padre lloraba.

En ese momento, una ambulancia llegaba velozmente al lugar y los paramédicos se apresuraron a atender a Haru. El de ojos rubí se acercó al lugar donde yacía su novio siendo revisado.

\- Él…. Es….Está muerto?-Preguntó temerosamente Rin a uno de los que atendían a Nanase

\- No… Aun no…. Sus signos vitales todavía se pueden sentir y es probable que haya perdido la consciencia debido al fuerte golpe recibido en la cabeza. Sin embargo, si no le atendemos rápidamente y lo trasladamos a un centro médico de inmediato, el paciente podría morir debido a las heridas que recibió.

Las últimas palabras del paramédico fueron como una fuerte bofetada para Rin. De nuevo, el tiempo empezó a marchar lentamente para él y era testigo de esta escena como si todo fuera un sueño, como si realmente él no estuviera allí. Un leve apretón en el hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad, se giró y vio a su cuñado mirándolo seriamente.

\- Mira, ya se están llevando a Haru para el hospital. Creo que deberías ir con él- dijo el más alto

\- Pero…..-Rin no sabía que decir, su mirada cambiaba de Haru a Sakura y de nuevo hacia Haru. Realmente quería ir con el ojizáfiro pero sabía que debía cuidar de su pequeño bebé.

\- Nosotros cuidaremos de Sakura. Tú ocúpate de que Haru-chan se recupere- dijo la pelirroja menor al ver duda en los ojos de su hermano

\- Gracias chicos-dijo el ojirrubí y salió corriendo a montarse en la ambulancia luego de comentarle al paramédico que era la pareja del paciente.

El viaje en la ambulancia fue tortuosamente largo. Se encontraba en la parte de atrás del automotor, sentado al lado de Haru y mirando como aquellos "médicos" revisaban la anatomía del pelinegro en busca de heridas que estuvieran causando la hemorragia que tenía a aquel paciente bañado en sangre y trataban de estabilizarlo. Optó entonces por agarrar la mano de Haru con fuerza y rezar a todos los dioses existentes para que su adorado delfín se salvara y, a cambio, prometía no volver a estar celoso ni de Makoto ni de nadie y cuidaría a su familia como a su propia vida. De repente sintió como el apretón de su mano era de vuelta así que fijo sus ojos en el rostro del delfín justo a tiempo para ver como este abría lentamente sus orbes azules.

\- Haru… _chilló Rin

\- Dónde? Dónde está Sakura? decía el amante del agua con algo de dificultad mientras intentaba mirar a sus alrededores

\- Está con Gou, ella y Mikoshiba se encargaran de él mientras todo esto pasa- Respondió con algunas lágrimas de emoción por ver esos hermosos ojos abiertos una vez más- Haru yo…

\- Rin-lo calló el pelinegro- lo sé…. Te perdono y también te amo-

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, Haruka lo había perdonado tan fácilmente que se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues, al observar nuevamente a Haru pudo percibir como la respiración de su pareja se aceleraba y gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su cara. De un momento a otro, el ojiazul volvía a caer en la inconsciencia y su rostro se ponía cada vez más blanco. Entonces sintió un tono de alarma en las voces de los paramédicos, vio como un par de ellos trabajaba apresuradamente sobre las heridas más graves de Haru mientras otro buscaba desesperadamente un medicamento para luego proceder a aplicárselo al paciente.

Rin no entendía lo que sucedía, todo se había vuelto caótico de manera repentina y una voz interna le decía que lo que estaba pasando no era para nada bueno. Cuando se disponía a preguntar que sucedía, el paramédico que le había administrado la medicina a Haru se acercó a la ventanilla que comunicaba con la cabina del conductor y la abría. Entonces el ojirubí pudo oír claramente cuando éste le decía a quien manejaba la ambulancia:

\- Aoyama-san, falta mucho para llegar al hospital?

\- Estamos bastante cerca, solo son alrededor de 2 minutos.

\- Por favor, trate de que sea menos tiempo, debemos llegar cuanto antes

\- Haré lo posible

Al escuchar esto, Matsuoka supo que la situación de su amado era grave, bastante grave para ser precisos. Sintió como en su pecho su corazón se apretaba hasta más no poder y un dolor, tanto físico como emocional, se apoderaba de él. _Que haría si perdía a Haru? Como viviría sin él? Sería capaz de críar él solo a Sakura? Cómo le diría a su hijo que su "madre" había muerto por su culpa? Porque era su culpa, verdad?_

Cientos de cuestionamientos daban vueltas dentro de la cabeza de Rin al punto de hacerlo sentir mareado y hasta pudo haber perdido el conocimiento de no ser porque la ambulancia paro repentinamente y las puertas traseras de las mismas fueron abiertas, siendo recibidos por varios médicos y enfermeras que ayudaron a bajar la camilla donde se hallaba Haru.

Cuando Rin bajó de la ambulancia, inmediatamente detrás de la camilla pues no quería a dejar a su novio ni un segundo, pudo ver a Nagisa, Rei, Makoto y Sousuke de pie en la entrada de emergencias. El pequeño rubio se abalanzó sobre Rin, abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente mientras los demás observaban impotentes como Haruka era transportado con prisa hacia el interior del hospital. El pelirrojo se deshizo como pudo del abrazo de Hazuki y corrió tras el equipo médico que los había recibido pero, cuando fue a entrar con ellos al área de los quirófanos, una enfermera se lo impidió argumentando que allí solo podría ingresar el personal médico autorizado y que, en cuanto hubiera una novedad con respecto a la salud del paciente, le avisarían. A pesar de esto, Rin no quiso ir a la sala de espera sino que se quedó de pie allí, en la puerta del quirófano, oyendo todo lo que se hablaba dentro ya que la enfermera, de manera descuidada había dejado la puerta abierta.

Lo único que podía oír era el ruido de las máquinas a las que probablemente había sido conectado Haru junto con la voz de los médicos y enfermeras pidiendo medicinas, gasas y alguno que otro instrumental médico que era desconocido para Rin. De repente, la voz de una enfermera hizo que el pelirrojo se quedará helado:

\- Doctor, el paciente está entrando en shock hipovolémico*. Debemos hacer algo o a este paso lo perderemos.

No pudo resistir estas palabras, sintió como si el corazón le hubiera sido arrancado a sangre fría; así que, como pudo, volvió la sala de espera donde se suponía estaban sus amigos esperando noticias sobre Nanase.

Al ver a Rin entrar con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y una expresión de infinito dolor, los 4 se acercaron rápidamente al pelirrojo con gran preocupación.

\- Se nos va-dijo en medio de un mar de lágrimas- Haru se nos va – alcanzó a decir antes de perder la consciencia-.


	3. Chapter 3

_1 año después_

Hacía una mañana hermosa en Iwatobi, la primavera recién comenzaba pero el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. En una vivienda de un tranquilo vecindario se hallaba un joven pelirrojo de alrededor de 24 años preparándose para irse a trabajar a la estación central de policía de Iwatobi como todos los días desde hace casi 3 años. Cuando terminó de peinarse y arreglarse el uniforme frente al espejo que se encontraba en su habitación, se dirigió hacia su cama donde estaba sentado su pequeño Sakura de casi 2 años, jugando con un peluche de delfín que le había regalado su tío Nagisa cuando nació. Al ver a su padre tomarlo en brazos, el pequeño pataleo feliz y se dedicó a enredar sus pequeños deditos en las hebras del cabello del mayor, mientras éste hacia leves gestos de dolor por los jalones que le causaba el bebé.

\- Ouch! Eso duele Sakura, déjalo ya- decía Rin, aunque no estaba enojado realmente pues sabía que el pequeño pelirrojo no tenía intención de lastimarlo.

Mientras tanto el pequeño reía felizmente y aplaudía con sus manos al ver las caras tan graciosas que hacía su papá y de esta manera llegaron al comedor en medio de jugueteos y risas por parte de ambos. Rin se dispuso a dejar al pequeño pelirrojo en la silla para niños que había en la sala y, dejándolo allí viendo un poco de televisión, se dirigió a la cocina para servir el desayuno. Fue justo allí, cuando se dirigía a entrar a la cocina que lo vio, un portarretratos múltiple en forma de cuadro, en donde se podían ver varias fotos: en la primera, Haru y él junto con sus amigos el día en que Matsuoka los sorprendió con una piscina llena de Flores de Cerezo; en la segunda foto se podía ver a Nanase de pie mirando por una ventana mientras acariciaba una enorme panza de uno meses; en la tercera foto, se observaba un pequeño bebé recién nacido con ropita azul clara y una pequeña pelusa rojiza en vez de cabello, profundamente dormido con sus puños fuertemente cerrados; y en la última foto estaban Haru, Sakura y él sentados en el sofá de la casa de Nagisa, sonriendo con alegría pues estaban celebrando el compromiso del rubio con Rei, unos cuantos días antes de aquel suceso que cambió su vida.

Rin sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas. Se suponía que debía dejar todo en el pasado y seguir con su vida pero no podía, simplemente no podía sacar de su mente aquel fatídico día en el parque. Justo la noche anterior había vuelto a soñar con el accidente, volviendo a vivir todo como si hubiera sido ayer y despertándose justo cuando oyó a la enfermera decir : "…Debemos hacer algo o a este paso lo perderemos". Había sido una noche horrible como todas las demás en las que había tenido este mismo sueño y despertado con su rostro bañado en sudor y lágrimas, para luego tomarse una media hora en calmarse y volver a dormir.

El sonido del televisor lo hizo volver a la realidad y recordó que se dirigía a servir el desayuno para su hijo, así que secó sus lágrimas con su mano y fue hacia la cocina. Ya allí se dispuso a buscar en las gavetas el cereal favorito de Sakura y servirlo en un pequeño tazón para niños y servir la leche. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró por la puerta de la cocina que estaba justo a su espalda, así que se llevó un gran susto cuando sintió un par de brazo envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Pronto el latido de su corazón, que se había acelerado por el susto recibido, se calmó y su pecho se llenó de una gran calidez y ternura, devolviendo el abrazo que le era dado en ese momento. Dejando de lado lo que hacía en ese momento, se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con una expresión llena de devoción, a lo que el ojirrubí respondió con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

\- Esta vez te tardaste más de lo normal en la tina- mencionó Matsuoka, observando como el otro tenía su cabello húmedo y algunas gotas de agua escurrían por su cuello.

\- Es que hacía mucho calor y quise refrescarme- contestó Haruka, desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Rin no pudo más que sonreír ante la actitud de su amado, sabía que Haru amaba el agua y cualquier excusa le parecía valida con tal de permanecer en cualquier fuente de agua, sea piscina, lago, mar, tina, etc., por un largo tiempo y la verdad es que, después de los sucedido un año atrás, Rin ya no sentía ganas (ni quería realmente) de reprocharle nada a Haru.

_FLASHBACK_

Luego de despertar de su repentino desmayo, una enfermera le explicó que este pudo deberse a la gran presión y estrés a la que había estado sometido desde el momento del accidente. Además, le informó que aunque habían logrado estabilizar a Haru y evitar que muriera en la sala de operaciones, su estado todavía era muy grave ya que el golpe recibido en su cabeza había sido muy fuerte, provocando que su cerebro se inflamará, por lo que habían tenido que someterlo a un coma inducido para permitir que éste se sanará por sí solo. Aparte de ello, el pelinegro se encontraba conectado a una gran cantidad de tubos y aparatos que le suministraban medicina y líquidos para tratar el shock que había sufrido por la pérdida de sangre; aun así, la vida de Haruka corría muchísimo riesgo debido a la lesión sufrida en la cabeza y los médicos no podían decir con exactitud cuándo despertaría el ojiazul o si realmente lo haría. Después de escuchar semejante diagnóstico, Rin no pudo más que llorar desesperadamente en los brazos de sus amigos que también sufrían en silencio por las desalentadoras palabras de la enfermera.

A partir de allí, fueron días de angustiosa espera para todos, en especial para el pelirrojo que deseaba fervientemente que su pareja despertara para pedirle perdón por todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho ese infortunado día y que, de alguna forma, habían causado que su delfín estuviera allí postrado en una cama, en estado comatoso y dependiendo de máquinas para vivir.

No fue sino hasta un mes y medio después de los sucesos que Haru dio las primeras señales de consciencia. Sucedió un día cualquiera en que Rin, siguiendo las recomendaciones médicas, le había estado hablando a Haru, contándole su día a día en el trabajo y sobre cuanto lo extrañaba Sakura y fue ahí, cuando mencionó a su pequeño bebé, que sintió como la mano de Haru apretaba la suya y sus ojos se removían como si fueran a abrirse, sin embargo no fue así y el médico encargado de su caso le dijo que no debía hacerse falsas esperanzas pues podía tratarse de un simple reflejo. Unos días después, Haruka abría sus ojos azules de nuevo, luego de casi 2 meses en coma. La felicidad de Rin era absoluta pues, a pesar de que él creía en que su novio despertaría, en el fondo temía que no fuera así y que sería el final de todo: así que, aprovechó lo sucedido y le pidió perdón por todo, no solo por aquella pelea que había tenido tan fatales consecuencias, sino por también por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado.

Luego de eso, pasaron alrededor de 6 meses más para que Haru estuviera completamente recuperado. Había sido dado de alta del hospital 5 semanas después de despertar pues el médico quería asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún daño permanente en el cerebro y también debía recibir terapia ocupacional para recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas y algunas otras funciones como hablar o comer. Al recibir el visto bueno del médico, el pelinegro pudo regresar a su hogar donde lo esperaba su pequeño hijo que, aunque no entendía nada, lo recibió con inmensa felicidad.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Volviendo en sí después de recordar aquello, Rin observó que Haru lo miraba con la curiosidad reflejada en todo su rostro.

\- Qué sucede, Rin?- preguntó el de ojos azules, acariciando el rostro del contrario

\- Nada, solo recordaba "Eso"- respondió sin ocultar la tristeza en su voz

\- Solo olvídalo ya. Estoy aquí y estoy bien. Estamos juntos, los 3, es lo único que importa- dijo el amante del agua aunque su cara también se veía triste, sabía que para Rin había sido muy difícil todo eso- mejor vayamos a desayunar, nuestro hijo nos espera

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al de ojos rojizos y se dirigió al comedor con el desayuno del Matsuoka pequeño, seguido de cerca por su novio. Se sentaron a tomar la primer comida del día en familia, cayendo en un cómodo silencio que era interrumpido, en ocasiones, por el sonido de Sakura jugando con su comida antes de metérsela en la boca.

\- Escucha Haru, yo…- habló Rin, visiblemente nervioso

\- Estás bien? – se preocupó el mencionado

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente… lo que pasa es que…-

\- Te conozco, sé que sucede algo así que dímelo- dijo el pelinegro con el tono seco que solía usar en la escuela

\- Bien… la verdad es que pensaba hacer esto en otro momento y con todos nuestros amigos reunidos pero ahora, viéndonos aquí los 3 en familia, supe que era el momento correcto- dijo el mayor mientras metía disimuladamente una mano en su bolsillo- Haru éste último año me ha servido para reflexionar sobre nosotros, nuestra relación y nuestros sentimientos. Lo que pasó hace un año fue un verdadero infierno, no creo que te alcances a imaginar cómo me sentí desde el momento en que te vi tirado en el suelo, moribundo hasta que despertaste del coma. En el fondo sabía que lo merecía por todo lo que te había dicho y hecho, no solo en el parque sino cuando éramos chicos y cuando volví de Australia….

\- Rin eso ya está olvidado y yo…. – Nanase estaba confundido, no sabía que sucedía con su pareja

\- Si lo sé Haru, sé que ya me perdonaste absolutamente todo y es por eso que estoy haciendo esto. Desde el momento en que despertaste y me dijiste que me perdonabas y que me amabas por encima de todos, supe que debía hacer esto- Matsuoka sacó su mano del bolsillo, sosteniendo una pequeña caja de color azul oscuro. La abrió y sacó un anillo de oro blanco- sé que un anillo y una ceremonia harán que nos amemos menos o más de lo que ya lo hacemos pero realmente quiero hacerlo Haru, te amo tanto que quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado y saber que eres mi esposo, que te tendré por el resto de mis días y que nuestra familia sea oficial. Los celos ya no existen, lo prometo. Después de todo lo que hizo Makoto por nosotros, ayudando a cuidar de ti y de Sakura mientras yo trabajaba y tú te recuperabas, no tiene precio, le estaré agradecido de por vida y lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarlo estar cerca de ti, como tu mejor amigo, sin que mis estúpidos celos interfieran. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestro hijo, para protegerlos y no dejar que nada ni nadie nos haga daño de nuevo. Quiero que aprovechemos esta segunda oportunidad que la vida nos dio: a mí, para corregir los errores que he cometido contigo; y a ti, para ser feliz y alcanzar tus sueños. Lo único que te pido es que por favor seas mi esposo.- concluyó con una mirada suplicante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas

Haru estaba en completo estado de confusión, sabía exactamente lo que le quería decir a Rin pero todo fue tan inesperado que la voz no le salía. Cuando por fin pudo asimilar las palabras del amor de su vida, recuperó la voz.

\- Claro que me casaré contigo, mi vida. Sabes? Te he amado por tanto tiempo que te perdonaría una y mil veces si fuera necesario. Nunca te lo he dije pero creo que me enamoré de ti desde que teníamos doce. Esa personalidad tan insistente pero entusiasta me atraparon por completo, todo lo que hicieras o dejaras de hacer me afectaba siempre, por eso es más que obvio que quiera pasar mi vida contigo, sin importar cuantos errores cometas, te ayudaré a corregirlos y a cumplir nuestro sueños. Así que sí, quiero ser tu esposo.

Esta vez fue Rin quien se quedó sin palabras, solo lloraba y sonreía. Como pudo, se puso de pie para acercarse a Haru, le puso el anillo en su mano izquierda y lo besó en los labios. Luego cargó a Sakura, quien los miraba con curiosidad, y los se sentaron en el sofá a disfrutar de su pequeña familia.

De ahora en adelante se dedicarían a dedicar esta segunda oportunidad que la vida les regalaba.


End file.
